


Christmas Shopping With Bob

by pillowcreek



Series: 25 Days of Ficmas [17]
Category: The Bridge (Podcast)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Gen, Prompt Fill, hints of ketta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: Etta enlists the local eldritch monster's help with Christmas shopping for the rest of the crew.





	Christmas Shopping With Bob

Bob did not fully understand the strange humans that lived with him. He liked them - they were friendly and gave him food and only rarely tried to stuff him in a fishbowl - but he did not understand them. He especially did not understand their weird metal devices that they tapped to get music to play to or to show him funny pictures. But one thing he did understand was the concept of “presents” and he understood that the weird metal thing would bring presents. 

“Alright Bob, time to shop for Christmas presents.” The short one sat down with her back against his tank, her legs stretched out in front of her. She was his favourite and he was delighted to see her and tried to tell her as much by pressing up against the tank beside her and growling happily. She laughed and pressed her hand up against the glass. “I know, it’s good to see you too. Are you ready to find gifts for the others?” 

He growled happily and she tapped the buttons on her device, pulling up a screen filled with images. 

“Alright, Bertrand is going to be the easiest to shop for. He needs new gardening gloves and oh my gosh, do those have _claws?!_ ” 

Bob peered over her shoulder. On the screen was displayed a picture of blue and black hands, their ends sharpened into points. He growled uncomfortably. 

“It says that they’re good for digging and weeding. Ooo, and they’re safe for rose pruning! Add to cart. Alright, now Roger’s a little tougher…” She clicked something and the screen switched over to a white page with a bar in the middle. She talked as she typed. “Really… pretentious… and sad… movies… Aha! Here’s a top ten list! Ooo, that one sounds awful, he’ll love it.” The screen switched back to the strange hands and after a few clicks, she seemed satisfied. 

“Alright, that’s the boys down. Now-” she turned to look at Bob- “this next gift is super important. It’s for Kate and it needs to be perfect. We need to find something that she’ll absolutely love, so you can’t let me buy anything less than that, okay?” 

Bob gave her an affirmative growl and, satisfied, she turned back to the metal device. 

“Okay, so… She seems to really like tinkering with all of the old equipment we’ve got lying around the Watchtower. Maybe I could buy her an old radio?” She taps a few buttons and a new page of images appears. “Walkie talkies, safe, decoration… Restored, restored, restored…” She sighs and tilts her head back against the glass of Bob’s tank. “So I guess that idea’s out. Why doesn’t anybody want to sell a broken radio?” 

Bob growled and she looked over at him. 

“Soap operas? Really?” 

He growled again and moved his tentacles in an affirming manner. 

“Alright… But if this falls through, I’m blaming you.” 

* * *

A week later, the short one came bounding downstairs and over to his tank. 

“She loved it!” she said. “She asked me if I wanted to watch it with her later, so I think that’s good. Right? It sounds promising?” 

Bob growled. The short one talked about her a lot and seemed to want to spend more time with her. This sounded very promising indeed. 

“Oh, I almost forgot!” She pulled a stuffed monkey out from behind her back. “Merry Christmas, buddy!” 

Bob growled happily and swam up towards the top of his tank as she dropped the monkey in. He grabbed it as soon as it hit the water and hugged it tightly. The short one smiled down at him. 

“I’m glad you like it. The others will bring their gifts down later, I just wanted to be the first one.” 

She pressed her hand to her mouth and waved it towards him. It was something she did a lot (if she didn’t wave it, she pressed it against the glass) and while he didn’t quite understand it, he did like it. 

“Love you, buddy. Hope you have a good day.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @thenightcrowd


End file.
